Spring Break
by Meichn014
Summary: The Shohoku team takes a break from their practice. Haruko has a friend who invited them in a resort. Who is she? I kope you like it. This is the first time I write a Slam dunk fic.
1. Default Chapter

"This place is great! Thanks for bringing us here Haruko," said Ayako. "I told you this resort is great," said Haruko. "I still think we should use this time for practicing," said Akagi in disagreement.

FLASHBACK…

Ayako and Haruko were walking towards the gym. "So Haruko, what are you gonna do during our spring break?" asked Ayako. "Well, my friend from the 2nd year invited me to their newly opened resort," replied Haruko,"It will be lonely there without you guys. Hey, why don't you come with me? She said that I could invite my friends over."

"I don't know Haruko," said Ayako, "it will be really nice to go but I don't think Akagi-sempai will agree with it." "Pretty please. **_Blinks_** and besides you been practicing really well lately," said Haruko while giving Ayako the pout. "Oh, alright! I'll try to talk to him about it. One thing is for sure, he will disagree," said Ayako looking defeated.

In the gym, Ayako explained Akagi about Haruko's invitation. "No!" growled Akagi. "C'mon Akagi. The players worked really hard and everything. Let have fun for while," said Ayako. Kogure heard their conversation so he went towards them. "What's going on?" asked Kogure. "What do you think Kogure? Should our basketball team stay here and practice the whole spring break or will have fun in an all expense paid resort?" asked Ayako. "Really? An all expense paid resort? Who paid it?" Kogure was surprised.

"Well, one of Haruko's friend's parents opened a new resort. Anyway, her friend said that she can invite her friends," Ayako explained. "And we're not going," said Akagi. "C'mon Akagi. Just a one week vacation," Kogure said in a convincing way. There was some few seconds of silence. After a while Akagi spoke, "Alright, we'll go." He looked at the four hotheads and said, "but if those four troublemaker do anything stupid, just one little thing, it will be your responsibility."

END OF FLASBACK…

The bellboy escorted them to their rooms. While on the elevator, Ayako asked, "So where is your mysterious friend anyway?" "We'll be meeting her during a party tonight," replied Haruko. As they walked out the elevator, the bellboy pointed out two rooms. "Before I leave sir, our boss' daughter said you could do whatever you want. You can go for a swim in our swimming pool **_points out the swimming pool_** or go to our hot spring or stay here and watch our 200-channeled TV. She said that she will pay for everything," explained the bellboy, "Any questions?" Since no one is asking the bellboy left. Haruko and Ayako entered their room. "So what are you guys gonna do?" asked Mitsui. "Me and Sakuragi will go swimming," said Miyagi. Mitsui turned to Rukawa. "I'll stay here and sleep," said Rukawa as he yawns. "I think I'll try their hot spring," said Kogure. "Well, see ya guys later," said Mitsui as he left with other three.

Mitsui puts his blanket on the sand and then lay down. Suddenly, he heard a girl yelling. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled to the annoying guy. But he won't quit. Mistui walked towards he girl. "Hey, can't you leave her alone," said Mitsui. "This is none of your business. This is between me and my girlfriend," the annoying guy said. This made the girl angry. "I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she exclaimed asshe gave him a strong punch on the face that made him knocked out. She puts her long brown hair behind her ears and then turned to Mitsui. "What do want?" she said as she gave Mitsui an evil glare. "Hi, I'm Hisashi Mitsui and you are?"

"Sorry but I don't give my name to strangers," she said rudely as she was about to walk away. "Wait! I just want you to be my friend," said Mitsui. "My name is Maki Ishizu," she said. "So do stay at the resort?" asked Mitsui. "Well, let's just say I'm helping there," replied Ishizu. "I guess I'll be seeing you around more often." She looked up at the bright sun . "Looks like noon is coming," said Ishizu, "I have to go now. I guess I'll see you at the party tonight." She waves good-bye to Mitsui as Mitsui waves back.

Meanwhile…

Sakuragi ang Miyagi are swimming alone at the pool. "Bombs Away!" yelled Sakuragi as he jumps at the diving board. "Nice one Sakuragi but I still can do better," said Miyagi as he prepares to jump. "Hi guys!" a cheerful voice said, "Can I join you?" Sakuragi had almost a major nosebleed as he gazed at Haruko wearing bikini. "H-ha-ruko," Sakuragi blushed. "Isn't my brother joining you?" asked Haruko. "He's back at the room resting," said Miyagi. Suddenly, they heard people talking. They turned around and were surprised to see the people that they won't expect to come. "Sendoh! What are you guys doing here?" asked Miyagi. "Maki invited us here. I have to say this place is really great," said Sendoh. "You won't mind if we join you?" asked Koshino. "Not at all," replied Haruko.

Kogure is at the hot springs. "Ah! Sweet relaxation," he thought. Then he heard someone coming. He looked back and was surprised to see the Kainan captain and two Shoyo players here. Maki looked at Kogure. "Kogure, I'm surprise to see you here. Are your teammates here or did you just went here alone?" asked Maki. "Akagi and Rukawa are at their rooms resting while the others went somewhere," replied Kogure, "What are you guys doing here?" "This is one of our family business," replied Maki.

It's already late afternoon. The Shohoku team are preparing for the party. The boys wear black tuxedo while the girls wear gowns. The party was a bit for the sophisticated people so the others get a bit out of place. After a while, the emcee is about to announce the owners of the resort. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present the people who made this resort a success," the emcee announced, "Please welcome Mr. And Mrs. Maki." **_clapping hands_** Ishizu stepped up to the stage.

"Isn't that the girl from the beach?" Mitsui was shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ishizu gazed at the crowed while her parents are giving a speech. Seeing Mitsui in the crowd, she covered her face with her long brown hair. After the speech, Ishizu tried to avoid Mitsui. Haruko saw her and went towards her.

"Ishizu, I'm glad to see you. C'mon, my friends would love to meet you," said Haruko as she pulled Ishizu out of the crowd. Haruko introduced her to the team, "Ishizu, this is my brother, Takenori, the basketball's manageress, Ayako, the basketball players, Miyagi, Kogure, Sakuragi, Rukawa and…"

She interrupted, "Hisashi Mitsui, correct?"

"How did you know?" said Haruko in a surprised way.

"We're already acquainted," said Mitsui.

"Um… excuse me, I have to go Haruko," said Ishizu. Mitsui's eyes followed her as she walks away into the balcony. "Excuse me for a minute," said Mitsui as he then followed her towards the balcony.

"Why didn't you tell me Ishizu?" asked Mitsui.

"Why do you wanna know?" she replied.

"Well, we're friends and I wanna know more about you," replied Mitsui.

"I just wanna have a low profile. I'm not into socializing with rich people. I guess that what my parents and I are always arguing about. They want me and my brother to continue their businesses in Japan but I want to be a singer," said Ishizu sadly.

"You sing?" said Mitsui in a surprised way. "Yeah do you?" she replied.

"No, I play the guitar. It's just my little hobby to past my boredom," he said.

"Hey Ishizu," someone called her. She turned and saw Kainan's rookie, Kyota Nobunaga. "So, did you miss me?"

"Yeah, like I'll miss a monkey," she said sarcastically.

"C'mon, admit it. You like me. Don't worry, I won't reject you," said Kyota as he puts his hand to her shoulder.

She elbowed Kyota's stomach. "Touch me again and your hands will never anything ever again," she said angrily.

"Tough chick," thought Mitsui.

"She turned to Mitsui and said, "I'll just see you tomorrow, k?" She then went back to the room.

* * *

The next day, Mitsui wakes up early. The sun is slightly up in the sky. He took a loose white shirt and walking shorts from his bag. After dressing up, he goes out of their room to have a little walk. He heard then a ball dribbling. He looks around to see where it is coming from. He saw a small basketball court near the sidewalk and saw Ishizu doing a three-point shot. The ball shoots in.

"Nice shot," said Mitsui. She turned around and saw Mitsui getting the ball.

"Nah, it was just a lucky shot," said Ishizu as her face turns red, "I know you play better. I watched your game against Shoyo. I should say you were terrific."

"Thanks for the complement. So do you play basketball?" asked Mitsui.

"I don't. I mean I'm not good at it. I just watch. I'm more of a gymnastic girl," she replied, "So, do are you hungry? I can ask the chef to cook breakfast?"

"Sure," said Mitsui as walked together in the sidewalk.

Back at the room, Miyagi wakes up. He looked at the room and noticed that Mitsui was gone. "Where did Mitsui go? He usually wakes up late." he muttered. He wakes up Sakuragi. "It's only 6:30. What do you want!?" said Sakuragi as he slightly opens his eyes.

"Have you seen Mitsui?" asked Miyagi.

"How can I see him when I'm asleep? He must be out. Now, don't bother me. A tensai needs its rest," said Sakuragi as he goes back to sleep.

Miyagi dresses up and then went out looking for Mitsui. While searching for Mitsui, he suddenly felt. He decided to eat at the restaurant in the resort. He went in and was surprised to see Mitsui with a girl. He sits on the table near them and covers his face with the menu. The waiter walks towards him. "What will you order sir?" the waiter asked.

"Uh, I'll have the special," replied Miyagi.

"Right away, sir," the waiter said. Then he went back to kitchen.

He looked at Mitsui again and keep on sniggering. "I should have brought my camera. This is too much," he thought.

After a while Mitsui and Ishizu went out of the restaurant. Miyagi went out and went back to theur room. "Wait 'til the guys hear this," he muttered.


End file.
